Dulce Navidad
by Joha
Summary: Cuando tu navidad se arruina porque alguien robó todo tu trabajo, lo que menos quieres es que un desconocido venga a decirte como arreglado. Si a una fría y solitaria noche buena le agregamos a un sexy arrogante y muchísimo chocolate, el resultado es más que obvio.


**Dulce Navidad**

-¿Es una broma?

-No, lo siento, Bella, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Hasta que no vi a mi jefe salir de mi oficina no cerré la boca, esto era una jodida broma de mal gusto ¿cierto?

-¡Joder! – murmuré para mi mientras veía la carpeta en mi escritorio y reaccionaba, esto estaba pasando realmente.

Con manos indecisas, tomé la carpeta y comencé a hojearla, todo mi trabajo del último mes estaba arruinado, ¡no!, todo mi trabajo de los últimos seis meses estaba arruinado. Ahí, impreso en blanco y negro estaba en _teaser_ de la campaña de San Valentín de los chocolates _Amour_ , la campaña que con tanto esfuerzo y pesar había conseguido formar para que aquellos que disfrutan del amor, al contrario de mí, se sintieran identificados y posicionaran la marca en sus sosos cerebros, era perfecta, apuntaba exactamente a donde nuestros clientes querían. Todo era perfecto, excepto que _Amour_ era el chocolate de la competencia.

 _Alguien había robado mi campaña._

Desde hace meses que el señor Barner y yo sospechábamos de que había un topo, al principio fueron simples coincidencia, el color de las gráficas, las tipografías en los artes, las mismas posiciones en las fotos… todo sutil… hasta ahora.

Esta era mi campaña de principio a fin y no había nada que pudiera hacer, claro, el equipo de abogados estaba en ello, pero esta campaña debía entrar a imprenta la próxima semana, la subsiguiente a más tardar y ahora no podríamos hacerlo porque los malnacidos de B&B ya estaban imprimiendo mi idea.

 _¡Era mi idea, joder!_

Tiré la carpeta con fuerza sobre la mesa y me puse de pie. A los veintiocho años había alcanzado todo lo que quería y más, era jefa del departamento creativo de Eclipse, la agencia de publicidad más grande de Nueva York, tenía un hermoso y cómodo departamento en Chelsea y era feliz, en su mayoría. Mi carrera iba cuesta arriba, pero si perdíamos la cuenta con _Chocolex_ estaría fuera del negocio, _Chocolex_ era la marca más importante del país y había confiado en mí los últimos dos años para llevar sus campañas, al principio no me querían a la cabeza de sus proyectos porque los malditos misóginos creían que había que tener polla y por lo menos cincuenta años y un par de operaciones para ser medianamente competente, pero siendo tan testaruda como era me quemé las pestañas para idearles una campaña que simplemente les explotó la cabeza, _¿Qué mejor que un claro y confiable estudio que demuestre que el chocolate con alto porcentaje de cacao no engorda, que por el contrario puede ayudar a adelgazar si se come en la mañana?_ , la campaña no solo explotó las ventas sino que generó tal nivel de controversia que incluso los nutricionistas se nos fueron encima, fueron semanas de publicidad gratuita de parte de nuestros detractores que a la larga quedó en nada y solo nos hizo posicionarnos en el número uno.

Esta campaña de San Valentín debía provocar algo similar, y lo haría… para _Amour_.

Tenía pocas adicciones en mi vida pero había una que no pensaba dejar, el café, era lo único que me calmaba, concentraba e incluso calentaba… ¡mierda!, mi vida personal y sobre todo sexual apestaba, lo daba todo por este trabajo y ahora iba a perderlo.

Suspirando puse la máquina de café, que mis compañeros de trabajo me regalaron el año pasado para navidad, a funcionar mientras llamaba a la única persona que iba a darme algo de dirección.

-¿Hola?

-Mamá.

-¿Qué pasó, Bella?

-Nada – casi pude verla rodando los ojos así que rectifiqué -. Alguien robó mi campaña de San Valentín y ahora va a ser presentada por la competencia.

-¡Esos bastardos!, ¿saben quién fue?

-No – apoyé mi frente en mi ventanal, Nueva York era tan diferente de Forks y a la vez tan parecido, si miraba las nubes veía el mismo cielo encapotado con el que crecí, pero en cuanto bajaba la vista veía esa jungla de cemento que tanto me atrajo desde pequeña -, pero el señor Barner tiene a todos los abogados trabajando en eso, aunque con las fiestas tan cerca…

-Bella, yo hablaré con tu padre, todo estará bien.

Suspiré hondo – Mamá, no…

-Sí, no lo estás haciendo porque quieras, es lo correcto.

-Papá se molestará.

-Pues tendrá que soportarlo, Charlie es un hombre grande y perfectamente capaz de entender que esta es una situación extrema.

-Estaba esperando mi llegada.

-Entonces tendrá que seguir esperando, además, no ha dejado de nevar así que supongo que nos esperará una noche de acurrucarnos y… nada más que pueda contarle a mi hija.

-¡Mamá! – reí -, sin detalles.

-Bien, entonces, quita esa expresión que tienes, tomate uno de esos exquisitos café que hacer tu maravillosa máquina y ponte a trabajar, yo sé qué harás lucir a tu antigua campaña como algo de principiantes.

-Gracias, mamá, necesitaba escucharte.

-Además, si todo sale bien, puede que alcances a venir para año nuevo.

-Por supuesto.

Corté la comunicación al mismo tiempo que un peso se quitaba de mis hombros, Reneé Swan era una mujer sabia que siempre encontraba las palabras que uno necesitaba escuchar. Desde hace un año exactamente que no iba a Forks y mi padre estaba esperando que fuera con ansias, sabía que no iba a caerle bien el hecho de que no iba a conseguirlo, pero necesitaba estar aquí sintiendo que podía hacer algo y no solo rindiéndome. Hoy era veintitrés de diciembre y cuando todos estaba preparados para ir a sus hogares, yo me estaba preparando para demostrar que había mucho más en mí que un par de ideas.

Con mi café en la mano fui hacia la oficina del señor Barner, prácticamente no quedaba nadie en el edificio.

-Te vas a quedar – se sacó las gafas y las puso sobre su escritorio.

-Sí, creo que puedo arreglar esto en un par de días, no será perfecto pero puedo hacer algo antes de que los Cullen se enteren…

-Ya se los comuniqué.

Mi expresión se cayó -¿Por qué?, sabes cómo es Anthony, él no va a entender…

-Anthony ya no está a la cabeza del directorio – me interrumpió mi jefe -, su nieto, Edward acaba de asumir el cargo de CEO y créeme cuando te digo que es totalmente diferente a su abuelo.

-Pero aun así – me quejé -, van a pensar que es culpa nuestra y el daño aún no ha sido cuantificado.

-Edward tiene las mejores intenciones Bella, conoce de sobre manera la forma en que trabaja el grupo Volturi, este no es el primer incidente que tienen y él nos apoya.

-Bien – respiré hondo -, entonces me voy a quedar trabajando y podremos revisar todo el veintiséis.

-De acuerdo, pero prefiero que te lleves el trabajo a tu departamento, no me agrada para nada la idea de que trabajes en navidad y mucho menos de que estés sola en este edificio.

-De acuerdo, no necesito mucho más que mis documentos y esos los tengo todos en mi laptop.

El señor Barner me miró fijamente antes de soltar el aire – Vamos a descubrir quien hizo esto, Bella, te lo prometo.

-Gracias.

En minutos reuní todo lo que necesitaba y salí de las oficinas, la intersección de Broadway y la 50 _street_ , donde estaba el edificio de Eclipse nunca estaba vacía, a excepción de hoy, ya todos estaban en sus casas con sus seres queridos o habían salido de la ciudad. Menos yo. Apreté mi bolso y alcé la vista mi comenzaba a bajar las escaleras hacia el tren 1, eran solo un par de cuadras pero hoy no tenía ánimo para caminar.

.

.

.

El insistente sonido de mi puerta siendo aporreada me sacó de mi maravilloso sueño, no estaba segura de que hora, ni de qué día era, solo sé que después de que llegué a mi departamento me puse a trabajar en una nueva campaña, el sol ya había salido cuando decidí cerrar por unos minutos los ojos, pero parecía que desde eso había pasado un buen tiempo.

A regañadientes me dirigí a mi puerta, seguramente era la señora Cope, mi vecina, que una vez más se había quedado sin crema para su café.

Pero no, la señora Cope no lucia para nada como el hermoso hombre que estaba de pie en mi puerta. Alto, cabello color cobre y algo rebelde, ojos verdes brillantes y un cuerpo, que fácilmente, se podía ver, estaba trabajado.

-¿Isabella Swan?

Parpadeé tratando de encontrar mi voz – Yo, sí – gemí, por lo estúpida que había sonado.

-¿Puedo pasar?, está haciendo mucho frio.

-No – fruncí el ceño mientras volvía en mí.

-¿No?

-No – repetí con mayor fuerza – no te conozco.

-¿Estás segura?, porque yo te recuerdo perfectamente.

Enderecé mi espalda lista para poner en práctica alguna de mis lecciones de autodefensa. Seguramente este era un lunático que se aprovecha de la gente sola en navidad para cometer sus delitos.

-Si no te vas ahora comenzaré a gritar tan fuerte que…

-Edward Cullen – extendió su mano hacia mi mientras sonreía de la forma más encantadora que alguna vez hubiera visto -, nos conocimos el mes pasado en una de las reuniones de Eclipse, mi abuelo nos presentó.

 _¡Joder!,_ recordaba ese día, estaba tan concentrada en que mi campaña tuviera la aprobación final que prácticamente no fui consiente de mi entorno hasta que no obtuve el visto bueno.

-Yo... perdón señor Cullen pero… - me rodeé con mis brazos dándome cuenta por primera vez que solo llevaba una camiseta ancha sin sostén -, no esperaba verlo en mi puerta, menos hoy.

-Solo Edward, y… ¿puedo pasar?, de verdad que está haciendo frio y esto pesa – me mostró unas bolsas pero me corrí tan rápido para darle paso que ni siquiera las vi bien.

-¡Por supuesto!

-El señor Barner me puso al tanto de todo lo ocurrido – lo vi de espaldas mientras iba a mi mesa de centro y comenzaba a descargar todo lo que había traído -, tengo a un hombre de mi confianza investigando a todos los miembros cercanos a la campaña pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer hasta la vuelta de las fiestas.

-Lo sé, por eso comencé a trabajar en una nueva campaña.

-También me dijo eso, y por lo mismo estoy aquí – como si estuviera acostumbrado a estar en mi casa, se sacó su chaqueta y tomó asiento en el sofá donde hasta hace poco estaba durmiendo – y veo que has avanzando bastante en muy poco tiempo.

-La ira es un buen incentivo, voy a patearles el trasero a los tramposos de B&B – me dejé caer junto a él en el sofá y recién en ese momento vi todo lo que había llevado -, ¿comida china?

-Sí, no es pavo y no es la mejor cena pero es lo que pude encontrar, está prácticamente todo cerrado.

-Es noche buena – murmuré -, pero gracias, no tenías que traerme la cena.

-Sé que dejaste de ir a tu casa y no has parado de trabajar, así que es lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-Edward, es mi trabajo el que está en juego, no…

-Tu trabajo está a salvo, si esto no resulta, encontraremos otra forma de solucionarlo.

-No creo que a Anthony le guste…

Él rio y _¡mierda!,_ era una maravillosa risa – Mi abuelo está feliz en Italia, se acaba de mudar allá con mi abuela, ya no tiene prácticamente nada que ver con la empresa, está encantado de disfrutar de sus años que le quedan.

-Pero aun así.

-Así que, ¿qué te parece si comemos y luego te ayudo a revisar lo que has hecho?, quizás no soy un publicista con un Clio como tú, pero creo que en el algo te puedo ayudar.

-Me parece.

Miré a Edward mientras me pasaba uno de los potes de comida, él no era consiente de mi mirada así que disfruté por unos minutos de la maravillosa vista que me daba. ¡Mierda!, cuando terminara con esta campaña saldría a buscarme un poco de compañía, los meses de soledad comenzaban a pasarme la cuenta y el calor entre mis piernas era un claro reflejo de que mi vibrador ya no estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo, me senté sobre mis piernas para calmar un poco lo que me estaba haciendo sentir el estar tan cerca de un hombre como Edward.

-Ahora yo me siento mal – comenté mientras le daba el primer bocado a la comida.

-¿Por qué? – Edward me miró con sus cejas fruncidas.

-Porque te hice salir en víspera de navidad y apuesto a que tienes otro lugar en el que te gustaría estar.

-La verdad es que no, era esto o estar solo en mi departamento. Toda mi familia voló a Italia pero era un viaje muy largo para mí cuando tenía que estar acá el veintiséis.

-¿Y tu novia? – escondí mi mirada detrás de mis palillos tratando de no sonar muy interesada.

-Trabajo casi dieciocho horas diarias así que no hay novia en el cuadro – me sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta -, ¿y tú?

Tragué antes de contestar – Lo mismo, por ahora lo primero para mi es mi carrera, sabía que si me relajaba después de la primera campaña y mi Clio tenía buenas posibilidad de que ese fuera mi pick.

-Tengo que confesarte algo – le puse atención mientras sacaba una botella de vino de una de sus bolsas y lo servía en dos copas de plástico que también llevaba -, tu primera campaña me costó una buena pelea con mi abuelo, no estuve de acuerdo con lanzarla, prácticamente renuncié en el momento que te la autorizaron.

-¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros – Puedo decirte que porque pensé que pondrías en riesgo el prestigio de _Chocolex_ o porque me pareció tan innovadora que me asustó de que alguien tan joven fuera tan experto.

-Pero resultó.

-Sí, resultó.

Seguimos comiendo y hablando de todo y de nada hasta que me sentí lo suficientemente llena y algo achispada por las tres copas de vino que me había tomado.

-¿Lista para el postre?

-¿Hay postre? – en algún momento, nuestra inocente charla había pasado a un inocente coqueteo.

-Esta es nuestra cena de noche buena, por supuesto que hay postre – me guiñó un ojo, y quise gemir por lo que me estaba provocando.

El sol ya se había escondido así que de reojo vi mi reloj para darme cuenta que ya pasaban de la diez de la noche, si no me equivocaba llevábamos dos horas charlando.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? – me estiré para ver por sobre su hombro y aproveché de apoyarme sutilmente sobre él, lo sentí tensarse y sonreí por su reacción.

-Esto – se giró sobre mí sin tocarme más de lo necesario pero lo suficiente para sentirme.

Estaba mirando sus ojos así que me vi obligada a mirar lo que tenía en sus manos.

- _Chocolex_ – murmuré.

-Pensé que nos podía servir de inspiración – susurró tan cerca de mis labios que no pude evitar gemir.

Abrí la boca y él entendió mi movimiento porque puse un trozo entre mis labios. Lo comí prácticamente alcanzando el cielo – Sobre la campaña – me dejé caer de vuelta en el sofá tomando un poco de espacio entre nosotros -, estaba pensando en ir por algo más atrevido – me estiré para alcanzar uno de mis bosquejos -, ¿Qué piensas de mostrar algo más de piel?, después de todo es una campaña de San Valentín y no hay nada más afrodisiaco que el chocolate.

-¿Qué tan explícito?

-No mucho, nada pornográfico por cierto – expliqué -, estaba pensando en un cuadro simple, una cama con sabanas de seda, color chocolate, que envolviera a una atractiva pareja y que ambos compartieran un trozo de chocolate.

-Me gusta – murmuró, su voz se había vuelto algo más ronca -, quizás podríamos sumarle algo de chocolate derretido.

Sonreí mientras alcanzaba otro bosquejo – También pensé en que él podría probar algo de ese chocolate del cuello de ella.

Edward estudió los bosquejos en silencio poniéndome un poco nerviosa, de la nada, tomó otro tozo de chocolate entre sus dedos.

-No me parece muy probable, creo que este chocolate es muy resbaladizo – murmuró.

-Podemos mezclarlo o…

Antes de que pudiera continuar, el chocolate que tenía entre sus dedos, y que estaba parciamente derretido, se expandió por mi mejilla.

-Creo que semi derretido es mejor – su voz ahora era completamente irreconocible.

-Sí – prácticamente gemí.

-Creo que esto es muy sexy… ¿puedo?

Asentí, no era capaz de hablar nada que no fueran gemidos y ruegos. Estiré mi cuello y le di el mejor acceso hacia mi mejilla, no era mi zona más erógena pero provocó que me mojara y prácticamente me corriera, mientras sus labios acariciaban mi piel, me removí tratando de calmar un poco el calor de mi coño.

-Mmm, nunca pensé que disfrutaría tanto el chocolate que llevo toda mi vida comiendo, creo que acabo de encontrarle un nuevo sabor.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y no me atrevía a abrirlos – Creo que en el cuello se vería mejor… en la campaña.

-¿Sí? – abrí los ojos y vi el fuego en los suyos mientras tomaba otro trozo de chocolate – probemos entonces.

Estiré mi cuello nuevamente.

-Entonces – sus labios rozaron mi cuello pero solo me toco con su lengua -, siiii, creo que acá es mejor – cerró sus labios chupando mi piel y haciéndome gemir sin pudor.

-¡Edward! – gemí rogándole por algo más.

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso – murmuró sin dejar por completo mi piel. Sus dedos, aun con chocolate, se desplazaron hasta mis labios -, creo que acá es mejor.

Lo miré directo a los ojos antes de que sus labios se cerraran sobre los míos. Luego del primer contacto lo perdí, ya no había profesionalismo y nada, todo había salido por la ventana, ahora solo quería tenerlo más cerca.

Sin dejar sus labios, me las arreglé para removerme y ponerme a horcajadas sobre él. ¡Dios! Su polla ya estaba dura y esperando por mí, gemí y solté sus labios para poder tomar una bocanada de aire.

-Joder, Bella – me tomó por las caderas y me siguió moviendo sobre su polla -, ¿quieres matarme?

-Si quieres – me moví un poco más rápido -, puedo dejar de hacerlo – sin perder el contacto visual, llevé mis manos hacia mis pechos que rogaban por algo de contacto.

-Ese es mi trabajo – gruñó antes de reemplazar mis manos por las suyas -, pero podría hacerlo mejor si te quitar la camiseta.

-¿Y que gano yo a cambio? – jugueteé con el primer botón de su camisa.

-¿Qué quieres? – sus manos se movieron hasta mis caderas donde alcanzó el borde de mi camiseta.

-Saber si tengo razón – desabroché el primer botón -, porque puedo apostar que estás malditamente marcado, como una tableta de chocolate y me muero por probarte.

-Tendremos que comprobarlo.

Sus labios se volvieron a estrellar contra los míos, pero desde ahí en adelante trabajamos en perfecta sintonía, tal parecía ser que ambos habíamos encontrado el ritmo perfecto para desnudarnos, solo dejamos de tocarnos el tiempo exacto para que la ropa dejara de estorbarnos y cuando por fin estuvimos desnudos, Edward me giró de tal forma que estuve recostada sobre el sofá con el sentado sobre mis caderas.

 _¡Joder!_

Su polla estaba tan malditamente cerca que podía sentir su calor.

-Edward – alcé como pude mis caderas -, no puedo esperar más.

-Pero… el juego previo es lo mejor – vi el calor de su mirada mientras se estiraba por un nuevo trozo de chocolate -, quizás esto no podremos ponerlo en la campaña, así que solo lo dejaremos para nosotros.

Sus dedos calientes se pasaron por mi pezón dejando un rastro de chocolate que no tardó en limpiar con sus labios.

-¡Edward!, por favor… te necesito…

Estiré mis manos entre nosotros y conseguí alcanza su polla, le di un tirón que lo hizo gemir y soltar mi pezón dándome la oportunidad perfecta para voltearnos.

-Creo que es mi turno.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él mientras mis uñas se paseaban sin pudor por su magnífico pecho.

-Tengo muchas ganas de hacerte una mamada – murmuré aún concentrada en él -, pero creo que eso tendrá que quedar para una segunda ronda – moví mis caderas hacia atrás rozando su polla – ahora - lo miré -, necesito saber si esto es una buena idea.

Tomé el último trozo de chocolate y lo derretí entre mis dedos antes de ponerlo directo en su ombligo.

-¡Jorder, Bella!... tu boca.

Gemí y lamí hasta que no pude más, me rendí y dejé que me elevara lo suficiente para penetrarme.

-¡Mierda! – me erguí y disfrute de como su polla me penetraba hasta el fondo -, Edward… se siente tan bien.

Sus manos se movieron a mis caderas guiando mis movimientos y acelerándolos - ¿Te gusta?, ¿te gusta como mi polla penetra tu dulce coño?

-¡Joder, sí! – gemí.

Salté y me moví hasta casi perderme en mis movimientos, no estaba segura de poder continuar y parece que Edward lo sintió porque en un ágil movimiento consiguió darnos vuelta, ahora mi espalda estaba en el sofá mientras mis piernas eran movidas hacia sus hombros para darnos un ángulo completamente nuevo.

-Así… puedo sentirte más apretada.

-¿Sí? – le sonreí mientras me concentraba en apretar al máximo mis paredes, era difícil porque su polla era jodidamente grande pero creo que lo conseguí porque prácticamente chilló.

-¡Hazlo de nuevo! – me tomó los pechos entre sus manos sin dejar de penetrarte – ordéñame la jodida polla… demuéstrame lo mucho que te gusta esto.

-Me encanta – conseguí decir -, me gusta mucho.

-¿Te gusta que te folle?

Asentí volviendo a apretar mis paredes – Quiero que me folles más rápido, hazme correr, Edward… lléname.

-¡Mierda! – su frente se arrugó y sus movimiento desaceleraron -, olvidé el jodido condón – a pesar de que lo dijo no dejó de follarme.

-Tomo la píldora, pero siempre puedes sacarlo.

La verdad es que prefería que lo sacara.

-Córrete entre mis pecho – murmuré mientras los juntaba y apretaba para darle a entender mi punto -, déjame probarte.

Una vena en su frente se hizo ver mientras perdía el control follándome, sentí mi orgasmo acercarse y me dejé llevar, sus gruñidos aumentaron de ritmo al igual que sus embestidas, subí a la cima y bajé justo para verlo sacando su polla y poniéndola entre mis senos y follármelos hasta que se corrió. Los chorros de su semen me bañaron por completo dejándome lo justo y necesario en mis labios para que lo lamiera.

-Eso fue jodidamente magnifico – murmuró dejándose caer sobre mí.

-Jodidamente sí – repliqué.

Nos quedamos en silencio y solo disfrutando del calor del otro hasta que sentimos que la alarma de mi reloj daba las doce.

-Creo que este ha sido el mejor regalo que me han dado en mucho tiempo – hablé.

-¿Crees? – se levantó solo para verme -, pues yo puedo estar seguro que es el mejor, gracias por esto, Bella.

-Yo…

La Bella de hace unos momentos había comenzando a desaparecer porque ahora no sabía cómo seguir, no acostumbraba a tener encuentros fortuitos y como si eso fuera poco, acababa de tener uno con mi mejor cliente.

-¡Ey! – tomó mi rostro – no vayas por ahí.

-¿Por dónde? – era difícil sentirse en control estando desnuda y vulnerable.

-Por el camino del arrepentimiento – se reacomodó y me abrazó -, somos adultos y pasamos un buen momento, no sé qué seguirá pero puedo decirte que me encantaría que esto se volviera a repetir.

-¿Ahora? – murmuré elevando mis brazos para acariciar su cabello.

-Ahora – besó mi cuello y arrastro sus labios hasta mi boca –, mañana, la semana que viene… hasta cuando queramos.

-Concentrémonos en el ahora.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso y solo para que conteste – pasó su nariz por mi rostro hasta que sus labios estuvieron sobre mi oído -, puedo decirte extraoficialmente que esta campaña será un éxito.

-Ya veremos – sonreí.

-Sí… ya veremos – contestó mientras sus labios volvían a cerrarse sobre los míos.

* * *

 **Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que subí algo y lo más probable es que haya perdido "mi toqué" pero desde hace mucho que quiero volver a escribir y por alguna parte hay que partir, así que quise probar con algo cortito.**

 **Espero que no lo odien :)**

 **Besos, Joha :)**


End file.
